<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Period by sentimental_boy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766655">Period</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy'>sentimental_boy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eggsy Unwin shorts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home from a mission in pain because you started your period and Eggsy helps you relax.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eggsy Unwin shorts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Period</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>You sigh and take your glasses off, exiting the mission debrief with Merlin. Thank God he had other things to deal with because you're exhausted. For being a tech wizard, the man tends to insist on in-person debriefs. You thank the driver as he pulls up to your place and get out of the Kingsman cab before ducking into your house.</p><p>“Hey, love.” Eggsy gets up from where he was seated on the sofa and makes his way over to you. He greets you with a kiss to the temple before he pulls you in for a hug. “How was the mission?”</p><p>“It was fine. Merlin should've put two agents on but I made due.” You hobble over to the sofa and let out a long grunt as you lower yourself down.</p><p>Eggsy furrows his brows as he watches you. “Are you hurt? Medical let you leave base like this?”</p><p>“I’m fine— well, I’m uninjured. I started my period this morning and it's a bad one. Not gonna lie, I thought about taking a bullet just for the pain killers I’d get, but I’m too good at my job.”</p><p>“It’s that bad?” He looks concerned. “Did you take anything for it earlier?”</p><p>“Of course I did. I’m not <em>trying</em> to go into the field distracted. Over the counter pain killers aren’t doing anything for me right now. I just want to curl up and forget I exist for a while.”</p><p>He frowns. “I think I have some pain killers leftover from last time I was laid up. Want me to get ‘em for you?”</p><p>“Oh my god, that would be amazing.”</p><p>He runs a hand through your hair and goes upstairs to get them. When he comes back, pills, and a glass of water in hand, you’re still curled up in your full suit on the sofa. “Babes, come on, sit up.”</p><p>You groan as you sit up and take the pills he set on the coffee table for you.</p><p>Eggsy kisses your cheek and starts unbuttoning your suit jacket.</p><p>“Eggs, what are you doing?”</p><p>“Relax, I’m helping you get comfortable.” He says as he pushes the jacket off your shoulders. “Now, I was going to draw you a hot bath to help with the cramps, then I’ll make us some food, yeah?”</p><p>“You don’t have to do all that. I’m fine.” You wince. “I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“You told me you’re in so much pain you were about to take a bullet to make it stop. You fought through a small army—”</p><p>You snort. “I wouldn’t call a billionaire’s private security team an <em>army</em>.”</p><p>Eggsy scoffs. “Nowadays? Come off it, love. We’ve both faced that lot down more than once. Saying that it’s a small army— especially when you don’t have backup— is hardly a stretch. And to do that while you’re in so much pain— not to mention, coming home unscathed? You deserve to be doted on for that. We save the world with no thanks or recognition on a weekly basis. Let me thank you.” He leans in and places a soft kiss on your lips.</p><p>“You’re so dramatic.” You laugh. “I know you were over my shoulder when I read the case file in bed the other night. I wouldn’t say this mission was on a world-saving scale.”</p><p>“Well, you’re home safe, so that’s my world saved.”</p><p>You roll your eyes. “You’re ridiculous. I love you so much.”</p><p>He grins. “Love you too. Now, if for no other reason than that I <em>want</em> to, let me take care of you.”</p><p>“Well, when you put it like that, I guess I have to.”</p><p>He hums. “I’m glad you’ve come to your senses.”</p><p>“Yeah, alright, but I’m going to skip the bath. I’ve never seen the appeal of hanging out in some water in the bathroom. I’ll shower and come back down here.”</p><p>“Whatever you want, love. I’ll have a heating pad and food ready. Any requests?”</p><p>You shrug. “Surprise me.”</p><p>—0—</p><p>Eggsy does surprise you. When you step out of the bathroom, he’s got food from your favorite place set up on trays, your side of the bed is folded down, and he sits on his side, heating pad plugged in, rolled up, and ready to hand over to you the second you’re comfortable.</p><p>“Ugh, Eggsy you’re a lifesaver. If you weren’t home, I’d still be wallowing downstairs.” You tell him as you curl into his side.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad I can help.” He presses the heating pad onto your lower belly. “You gonna eat right there?” He runs his hand over your back.</p><p>You shrug and curl into him more.</p><p>“Alright.” He pulls a tray over and sets it on his lap, rearranging it so he can fit both portions of food there. “Anything else, love?”</p><p>You shake your head. “No, this is perfect.”</p></div></div></div></div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>